catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nightfall101
Join Can I join Windclans as an apprentice Stormpaw - a gray she-cat with darker stripes with light purple eyes thanxs Waterstorm 13:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) WindClan May I join WindClan as an elder? Runningtail - White tom with black spots on head and long black tail. Thanks! Oh, and you might want to archive your talk page, it's getting pretty long, with you getting requests for two clans and leading CAP and stuff XD [[User:ddevans96z|'★dalton']]|'[[User talk:ddevans96z|'uoʇlɐp★]] 04:34, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! And lol, wasn't really expecting you to take my advice XD [[User:ddevans96z|'★dalton']]|'[[User talk:ddevans96z|'uoʇlɐp★]] 05:06, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen it. Horrible XD Anyways, IRC? I'm alone with like 3 copies of Sui x,x [[User:ddevans96z|'★dalton']]|'[[User talk:ddevans96z|'uoʇlɐp★]] 05:20, July 24, 2010 (UTC) R.E:Frostpelt Oh, sorry :P I didn't know you had to ask to join. I added Frostpelt ages ago, and I've been roleplayed her for ages too, I'll ask you next time if I want to roleplay another WindClan cat, next time [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 13:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Frostwing Sorry I haven't had time to get to your messages! Sorry! It's just that I had many cats in TC so I was going to make him die... but Icy and Nightshine didn't want him to die so I made him an elder. Yeah... I can change him back if you want. ':) StreamtailI miss her so much... 19:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Glossypaw Sure, you can roleplay Glossy! :) [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 20:16, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC I am already on! StreamtailI miss her so much... 23:23, July 25, 2010 (UTC) kits What is the kit going to be named? Frostyness 02:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC I couldnt do it and could Pheasantkit be the first kit to open her eyes? Frostyness 18:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yay!! :D Frostyness 18:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Quick get on! Channel #MistyGlade, get you're Roleplay skills on! xD! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 01:32, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yes of course! Lets go all the way! Im on, same place! xD! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 02:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Join Can I join Riverclan as an apprentice Streampaw- a silver she-cat with green eyes [[User:Talltail|'Tall']][[User talk:Talltail|'tail']] 00:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Bureacrat and admin rights. Hey, You know that Echo has her admin rights, although Icy 'took them away' and she was a rollback. Now she's an admin. I'm kinda upsetted by that, because she threatened to delete Renegade Squadron Just because she couldn't get in. I mean, I told her she could join as A kit, asking Fire first, but, she goes and adds Nightfur. I deleted Nightfur off the page, saying sorry, but ther'es no more space open for full-grown cats. Then she goes and makes Lupin, not really caring about the rules of the Renegade Squadron that Fire took a long time making, and It's something she cares about. This is what Echo left on my talk page: No. I will NOT join as a kit. Wait what is this about EVIL. I am way more powerful than you and if I don't get a responce on this it will be deleted I am an admin. The only way I will join is with Nightfur and that is FINAL! Streamtail Snow X Stream 00:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) She doesn't have a choice in that! I am an admin? I didn't know that until now!!! I'm sorry, but she can't threaten people with admin rights she's not even supposed to have. PLease, I would appreciate it if she JUST became a rollback, like she should be. She can't make descions like that! She doesn't lead the Renegade Squadron! Fire does, and Fire really cares about it. (And you know her, she doesn't care about some things). PLEASE! Nightfall, you're my only hope against someone who is acting like more of a tyrant than Blue acted like sometimes! Sad, dissapointed, and kinda confused - --NightpawBring on the fight! 12:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Sig fix SpiritGo Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 04:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to say please! Please will you? And I already asked her, she hasnt answered, thats why I asked you. Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 19:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Join Can I make a tom in Windclan Stonemoon-a gray and white tom with blue eyes. thanksFrostyness 17:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC? :D [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 23:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) NellieXFlare NellieXForest Ok... I was thinking that since Nellie loves both Flare and Forest that she will have a new litter. Princess is Forest's kit and Lightning is Flare's kit. I need you to choose what kit you want to roleplay. Streamtail Snow X Stream 02:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I was just asking which one you wanted to roleplay. If you are on now, IRC? :) Streamtail Snow X Stream 17:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC? nightfall you wanna go on-bracken- Hi hi im new to the wiki. can i join windClan?WR 05:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Nellie's kits Sure! Streamtail Snow X Stream 21:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) KIDDO!!!! Jmiles The forums guy! 22:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC Should we go on? Jmiles The forums guy! 22:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC main channel! :) RP time! FULL blast Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 23:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Splatter X Bat Nightfall, I'm being honest here. I had absolutely no idea that Bat was a kit. Spirit was like: "Bat is looking for a mate" and never said a word about being a kit, and I thought that she was a full-grown cat. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 00:25, August 4, 2010 (UTC) K, I guess. Tell me when shes an apprentices age then. Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 00:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Bat Bat would like to not be a Rouge anymore, and she wants to join RiverClan with her nephew Webkit. Is it alright if she joins RiverClan as a kit, and she can stay with Glitterdawn and Webkit in the Nursery? Please! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 12:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC? the title o3o? 17:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Redirect Can you make a redirect for me? Frostypaw to Frost? She has definitly changed her name, shes fed up with "You dont respect, blah blah blah," so shes done. Now she can disrespect whoever and whenever she wants! :) Thanks, I dont know how, and todays day from crap, so my computer will explode or something if I try to do that... xD Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers! 21:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC)'' Thanks! Could you please make a anouther one for me? Bat to Batkit. Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!'' 17:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC)'' Bat I don't think you knew this but.. even though you said no to Bat being in RiverClan. Spirit still added her. She roleplays her in RC's camp on IRC. I thought I would just tell you that. Also, today on the irc she kept cussing at me and telling Icestorm that I was mean and kept kicking me from a channel. Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 02:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't me! I SWEAR it was my cousin, who got punished for doing that. I'm sorry for whatever ''my stupid cousin did to you, but I did nothing. It was all my cousin, whom is 17Silverthistle. She wont get on her account EVER again, so no point in sending her a message. But it wasnt me and I'm sorry for the harm done to anyone. Also, Batkit should be able to permanently stay in RiverClan, shes just Glitterdawns' sister for StarClan sake! Spiritcloud48 - (forgot to log in!!!) SORRY I apologize in advance for advertising, but check it out! Jmiles The forums guy! 03:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) thumb|300px|right Misty Glade Would it be alright if I added this image to the page? And can Batkit PLEASE join RC? Shes in <3 with Lionkit, please oh, please! And Webkits dead, so she can replace him! :'( Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers! 19:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC)'' Alright, but Webkit is DEAD, and Bat replacing him wouldnt change/add the affli, she would just replace ''Webkit. Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers! 02:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC)'' Echopaw has been being mean to me about Bat joining RC. Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers! 14:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Of course you're negative side, anyways thank you because I know there is alot on you're shoulders right now. As I can tell from IRC and even reading you're talk pg! ;) Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!'' 19:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC)'' Kits and Apprentices Since many of the kits will need to be apprenticed soon, and Echostream, Hawkfire, and Heatherdove's kits were all born at about the same time, you will have to make ALOT of apprentices into warriors to make room for them all. §₩1ƒ₮¥BLAAAHH, Elder dance! 17:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) riverclan Hi. I'm in the middle of my holiday, but I can use the computer, i'm just not using it as much on holiday. I really like Mooneyes myself, but you can RP Goldenwing and Fennelheart.(sorry, i just love Mooneyes) You can change them as soon as you can. Thanks! Leafpool123!! PCA I saw that you have TONS of Charart up for approval, and they're all great! But last time I put something up, youhad WAY to many up so I got mine declined. Could you please stop- clogging up PCA with you're Chararts? Its not that they're bad, or that I'm trying to start an argument. Its just that others want some for approval, and if they added theirs, it would be over the limit. And also, could you make Everpaws' charart please? I think I'm goanna leave PCA...sorry for the long message. Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!'' 13:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC)'' WHATT!?!/!?!?!???????? NOOOOOOO I WANNA BE APART OF RIVERCLAN1!!QQ ;(.... yeah then can i join thunderclan as the same cat/description? PLEASE!!J!!! I WANNA JO8ING SO BAD!~!JHI WolfPackAlpha 20:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry didn't no ill stop Cotc Affli Can you remove Clans Of the Cats? I deleted it, it was really messed up editing wise. And replace it with CatsOftheShadows? Or CotS? Thank you. Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!'' 22:58, August 15, 2010 (UTC)'' RiverClan's medicine cat Can I be it? Mistypaw - a beautiful blue/gray she-cat with striking blue eyes and dark grey paws. Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 16:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Well Maple has a medicine cat in like almost every clan. I have been on this site for half a year and I only roleplayed one Med. Cat here. It's just not fair... :( Btw I am almost done with Rubystar :D Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 14:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Banned? Again? Nighteh, I have a problem. Somehow, Blue or Jmiles, or one of you guys, banned me from the main channel on the IRC. Can you help me? I didn't do anything wrong! HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 18:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I may have been fighting, but I do NOT swear. I'm totally against it. And okay, thanks. :) HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 15:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) thymepaw thymepaw was Crystals cat, but all Crystal wants now is skyclan cats. Thymepaw's warrior name can be eather Thymeleaf or Thymeheart. (I like both) That's all I got.LEAFPOOL123!!! Riverclan: So thats what you mean. Sure, but if it's important, or it I come on and start to talk, I RP them PS It's ok if you let them mate or have kits, just let me know ahead of time Thanks! LEAFPOOL123!!! Sure! Take good care of her.Leaf , 09:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) By the way, I have lots of cats in the tribe that CRystal gave me, so If you want some, you can, just not Nest(I want her to be a queen) Leaf , 09:12, August 22, 2010 (UTC) TC Storage can i have Birdkit back now i was not rping her because no one else was rping very much in Thunderclan BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 16:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Med cat apprentice blanks Why is there no Med cat apprentice blanks or do we just add the herbs ourselfs? BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 01:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ..*Retches* Bad idea for me to do it but its so easy just use the apprentice blanks and add herbs i Could do that but no i could never draw a complete cat BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 01:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) But i will try :) BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 01:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Well... I quit IRC, join meh site if ya wanna visit me :P DiesIrae The forums guy! 01:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE join :P DiesIrae The forums guy! 02:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Join Night! Its really fun!BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 02:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC)' IRC Wanna go on if you can? I'm sorry if I'm not on when you are :( [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon '''Z']] 03:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC problem Icestorm was being VERY mean to me on the IRC. She kicked me for "swearing" even though SHE was the one swearing! She said things like damnit and hell and was kicking others for swearing even though she was the only one. 21:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and sorry for swearing on your page, I just wanted to show you.... 21:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) HI Nightfall :) don't worry about any of the above :) (if you want to know more ask me next time we're both on IRC :D) Shruggytalk 21:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Nightfall I'm so sorry about this. Tawny was flooding the channel and she got mad when Icy cussed. So she cussed. We have banned her and she won't be a problem. Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 21:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) the is a cuss, remember that everyone. 21:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) WindClan Join Hello Nightfall, I'm new here and I'd like to join WindClan, if possible. I've looked at the page and seen the notice about no queens or kits, and I'm fine with being a warrior, again if that's possible. So, can I join as a warrior, Bramblestripes? He is a dark tabby tom with bright yellow eyes and a white belly and chest. A small white dash above his nose. I hope the description and request is ok. Also, I'd like to know where you roleplay WindClan cats. I am unable to go on chat rooms and such-like but I have seen some WindClan pages like their teritory, so, shall I role-play there? Thanks so much Nightfall, Mousestep 12:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank-you, Nightfall. Your help is accepted most gratefully. I will be using the pages you gave me, as I cannot access the IRC at this point. May I ask you a question? I see that users can join 'CAP' and draw images of their cats. I have drawn Bramblestripes, but I am unable to ask if I may join ask I do not have permission. You are leader of said project, so can I join, please? I would love to contribute! --Mousestep 21:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Join Thanks. I would like to join as a She-cat named Petalfur. She is a pink cat.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Yea.:D- pinkish.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! pinky cream colored-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Joining... Hi, I want to join Windclan as an apprentice? Here's her description Lilypaw(Heart eventually)- Pretty, small gray she-cat. Her front left paw is white, and she has beautiful violet eyes.[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan IRC? Me and Shruggy are all alone. I was awake all night and asleep half the day. Please come. :D 20:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Me I can't be an admin anymore, as school is taking up most of my time now, so could you demote me to rollback please? 22:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) XD I've missed you guys so much too, but yeah go no. Maybe soon I can be more active. =) 22:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) HI I'm soooo happy- I got nominated to be a SW on WWikia and it ended Friday!!!!!1!!!! I think it passed!! =) 21:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Join Can I join RiverClan as a queen named Doveleaf?She has two kits,Starkit and Ivykit.And her mate is Dustheart.Thankies!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes,I can go without Dustheart.The kit's new names are Waterkit and Hollykit.Waterkit is a gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.Hollykit is a black she-cat with blue eyes.Tell me if I can't use those names.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Doveleaf is a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 12:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) RC storage Can you put Peachcloud and Mooneyes back on? I try to go on as much as possible, but I'm not on as often. Thanks!Leaf , 20:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC Wanna go on? [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z''']] 03:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you join ##Quetzalcoatl when you get on? Thx Nightfall ;) -- [[User:FirePelt|火の毛皮']] 16:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Opions on couples Did you forget Petalfur and Darkfang?:D-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! I like your opions of my she-cats. :DD What do you think of Rug? Sorry if I'm bothering you.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Guardian's Kits Rename I would like to rename Guardian and Andrews kits. Squirrel to Ruby Tige to Nahala Thank you, i've been thinking about the names and these are the new ones i would like. I would really appreciate it if you would go to their pgs and change them for me. And notify Echo for me please, i wont be on for awhile and their almost 2 or 3 moons old. Thanks, Spririt"Fall is back, and here comes the coolness! 15:18, October 8, 2010 (UTC)'' IRC I'm on there with DiesIrae... Wanna come on? [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z']] 04:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Something you might want to know... Dalton told me to deliver this message to someone, and I don't know if anyone will be on the IRC anytime soon, so here it is - "I have good news and bad news. Thee bad news is that I won't be able to be on until late December :( The good news is that I'll be on almost all day friday for my birthday, and almost all throughout winter break! :D Best wishes to everyone - Dalton" Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper Category:Signatures 01:33, October 13, 2010 (UTC) No problem ^.^ Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper Category:Signatures 14:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Picture. Guess who it is. Here! I had fun doing it, and I'm in the process of actually drawing one. --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 21:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Night. The journey to Greenland was canceled for reasons, because it would take too long, very long, to keep them away from duties. Sorry about this. 22:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi there. It's good to be back. :) But, Ice and I did agree that there should be only three admins, and since Nightshine was the last one, she is no longer going to be an admin. If you have a problem with it, please speak to Ice. 10:44, October 18, 2010 (UTC)! (Ffft... I need a signature. >_<) HAI Hi! :D ok about the rogue journey, Can they get on the boat to go o India? Also, I want Rabbittail WC's deputy. (Hpefully xD) [[User:Echopaw|'Vampirewave ☺]]♫Happy Halloween! ♫' 12:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC)' I'm leaving. I know I have been really inactive and its because of I have been really busy lately and don't have time anymore. Really sorry. Pass it on that I'm leaving. She can have her. Bye :([[User:SnowStorm|'Lightning that Burns Sky']][[User talk:SnowStorm|''' Unattractive... ]]03:09, October 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I might go on IRC sometimes, but I don't know how to log in! Help? Thanks :D! That means a lot. I'll miss you a lot too :(. Give my cats to people who you think will RP then well. You can decide who, I trust you a lot :). Good bye for now 04:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC) (It's Snowy, forgot to log in!) IRC? If your on. I'll be on IRC sometimes, just to chat. I miss acting crazy 8D!-Snow Who Is Too Lazy To Sign In I have decided not to quit. I went on IRC and I found out how much fun I would miss quitting. I might be inactive sometimes, but I'll still be on :D! - Snow Who is Not Quitting! Like meh new sigge XD[[User:SnowStorm|'''Snow is back!!]] And better than ever! xD 04:05, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Rush Can i create a rogue named Rush? He is Birdwings brother but he is a rogue but used to be a part of Bloodclan.. he is a pure black tom with white paws and ice blue eyes... I will make his pic so Please? SandBOO...Trick or treat 00:47, October 25, 2010 (UTC) CANDY!! :P/RiverClan Can I have some candy from Blue's contest? and May I join WindClan as Hollyrain- a small calico she-cat that is terrifed of almost everything.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Away I know I've been away for a while, but I'm back now and the whole wiki seems to have gon haywire! Why isn't Night an admin, why is Blue back, what's happened? Can you explain? I'm confused and a bit angry! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny']]People of Earth! Awesomeness has come online! '17:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Ice should consult you more, your sensible and fair. ;) So, Nightshine is still an admin? Good! She's awesome! LIke yourself! I'm lucky Blue hasn't banned me for coming back....she dosen't like me much. Thanks Nightfall! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny]]People of Earth! Awesomeness has come online! 18:49, November 3, 2010 (UTC) IDEA!!!! I had an Idea on the IRC. it's a good one, but you might not think the same way... OK, so here it is: 1.) We create a new wiki. 2.) We do this to leave all of this Drama and hate, and issues behind us. 3.) We get a few users to help us move all of the pages to the other wiki. 4.) We make admins that'll enforce rules and won't let EVERYTHING slide (Not that you guys do, just uhh... Sometimes stuff is...) 5.) We organize the wiki more, and make it more enjoyable (Cause I'm thinking of leaving cause of all this drama.) 6.) We just enjoy the wiki experience, an RP, like before all of this. It's my idea, I like it, and like stated above, I'm thinking about leaving. If you like it, can you help, or tweak the idea to make it work more? ---- JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 20:03, November 3, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll join, I'd like to try it. I like it, mostly because I think that Real-life needs to stay out of RP! I have a user who makes all her cats hate/ barely talk to my cats simply because she doesn't like me.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!']]We won the World Series! 03:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: It's ok Seriously, I stood up for what was right and I got what I deserved; beaten like an old horse. It's not your fault at all. :D And, we'll always be friends on here, no matter how bad things get. It hurt a bit, but not much. I'll continue to rebel! [[User:Hawkfire98|'''''HAWKFIRE98]] 01:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cats of the Wild I did join there, I just haven't gotten a chance to RP there, because i don't know their IRC channel. :P[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!']]We won the World Series! 04:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I have one charrie in each clan.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!']]We won the World Series! 15:36, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I haven't put them up yet, because I wasn't sure if I was supposed to, of if Nightshine did that.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!']]We won the World Series! 15:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!So, here they are: SunClan-Darkcloud- a black and white she-cat with one green, and one blue eye NightClan-Hollyrain- a pure calico she-cat with green eyes, and is very timid. DustClan-Stormwind-a large siver tom with blue eyes . MistClan- Duskpaw- a younger apprentice, she-cat. Orangey fur, and purple eyes. -[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!']]We won the World Series! 16:20, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!']]We won the World Series! 17:09, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Hi, thanks for doing the stuff for me.:P I was tired when I did the pages, so I only just realised I did them wrong, yesterday, and I couldn't stay on long then, so I couldn't correct them. So, thanks for doing it for me. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 17:45, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Revoking WWiki Lineart Rights Nightfall, I would like for the lineart used on WWiki no longer to be used here, for contests, or any other reason. Please remove any images that contain WWiki lineart henceforth. Particularly this image: File:Moonkit.png, as Kitsufox has made very clear that she created the kit blanks for WWiki only. Do whatever you need to, such as asking the other sysops to help you clean out the , but please remove any such images soon. Make sure to let your userbase know that the WWiki lineart is no longer allowed. Thank you, 03:39, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Leopardpaw's Real Life Image I LOVE THAT! It is exactly what I was thinking off when I made her! 14:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Tweak Week Shall we start Tweak Week soon? I can help with anything if you'd like-- 20:31, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I think everyone knows. I looked through the list of approved chararts a while back to see which ones needed work. I can look through it again.-- 20:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Silverdapple I would like to have Silverdapple back in the allegiences of WindClan. Sorry I'm almost never on. I'm very busy on another wiki where I'm an admin. Dawnkit of DuskClanPoor little kit. 00:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Can I add in an apprentice in WindClan?: Scalepaw - Gray tabby tom with stripes in a scale-like pattern and bright green eyes. Dawnkit of DuskClanPoor little kit. 01:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Request. Hi, could I be a rollback? I bet you'll say I can't be, but I'm just asking. I have my own wiki(5clans wiki), I'm an admin on others, I'm a member of loads of others, and I'm frequently on here, more than other wikis. So could you consider choosing me as a rollback? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 16:56, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I kinda guessed you'd say that:P. I'll contribute more then, thansk for replying, [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 17:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Couples I know those are just your opinions, but Cherryfrost and Nightfang? He comforted her because she was upset about Berrystep, because he was nice. If they became mates, there would be no lead-up. Dovefeather and Nightfang had liked each other from kithood, but Archkit lied so he would break them up, seeing as he liked Dovekit, and Nightpaw was apprenticed faster. And Nightfang fought a small badger for her. It was a baby, yes, but still. THAT'S a lead-up. Not Nightfang being nice and comforting someone. That's not a lead-up. Sorry to rant, but really, I'm not asking you to change it, it is your opinion, but they're not a couple... --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 13:03, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I know. Time differences are stupid. I wish There were some people on now to RP with, but.... Oh well. Thanks for clearing it up? --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 15:51, November 20, 2010 (UTC) About wordmarks.... Just wanted to give you what I have, even if you don't use it. (I actually figured out how to make a collage in pixlr :P) I tried to make a collage of 5 chararts, one of them didn't fit, so I took it out. Font is Matura MT Script Capitals, Chararts are Stormfur (Warrior), Tawnywing (Queen), Gorsepaw (Apprentice), and Pearltwist (Elder). Probably could be organized better.... Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper Category:Signatures 18:51, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I made one too.. but Agent's is WAY better. Here it is: -Mapleshade iz Awesum! 05:05, November 25, 2010 (UTC) New Riverclan cat Cool can you come on irc so i cant tell ya the disciption-EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 01:26, November 20, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Buddies ;))) Suck eggs at shading, highlighting, ect so this is what i got! I dont know why shes been so loose and crack-headish lately! But its just her and Tigerlily. :))) Spririt"Fall is back, and here comes the coolness!'' 23:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) '' pictureispentnotimeone sadly ihadtouse paint for the bg and as the title explains everything -facepalm- but hope you like anyways --bracken--~ 01:42, November 25, 2010 (UTC) colour fail sorry--bracken--~ 01:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC) lol i think SparkXSky is actually pretty cute too xD--bracken--~ 03:36, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Character Art Hi Nightfall! I'm admin and leader of Project:Imagine for character art on Warriors Share Wiki, and I was wondering in your blank queen, rouge, prey hunter and BloodClan images were copyrighted. On Warriors Share, we have everything except for those. It's OK if we can't use them; I was just wondering. You can get back to me on Warriors Share. Thanks, Nightfern 16:06, November 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? BTW Sparkfire's ShadowClan deputy. Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 20:18, November 27, 2010 (UTC) IRCeh? --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 20:37, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well I wasn't the only one who came up with that name. Spirit told me she asked (not true) a person from DA to use it, who I have put a watched on/ friended with. They came up with the same description for Spirit's Snowowl. Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 20:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: WWikia blank Thanks for being so kind as to warn me, but I feel that I have a right to keep it up there. Bramble has never seen it, nor has she ever been on this wiki. It took me an hour to do that image and I love it. I guarantee someone somewhere is using COTC blanks, but we don't go hunt them down, do we? Besides, it's just a blank. I'm not going to jail for it. And how is it dishonoring? Bramble should be honored that the blanks are displayed on other wikis for the whole world to see. So, I'm not dishonoring anybody. Thanks again. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98'']] 16:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC)